


If We Have Each Other

by Solangelo41



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo41/pseuds/Solangelo41
Summary: i have a plot line. i swear it.virgil meets the others and they all become boyf riends
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 23





	1. Moving In With Remy

“Look babe, I know you don’t wanna be here-”

Virgil lifts his hands defensively, going to explain that  _ it wasn't like that _ but Remy effectively shuts him down with a look. Virgil sighs, slouching in his chair. 

“I don’t care what the reason is, we both know you’d rather be home. But you’re not.” Remy raises an eyebrow, taking a sip from his ever-present starbucks cup. “You’re here, with me. And while you’re here, you gotta follow some rules. Last night? Not an ideal situation. I didn’t know where you were, you were freaking out… I don’t want that to happen again.” 

Virgil glances up, barely catching Remy’s fleeting expression. Wincing, he looks down again. 

“I-I’m sorry Remy. I just- I don’t know...I was feeling kinda trapped? I guess?” Looking up, he continues, “It’s not you though, Remy, I swear-”

“Don’t sweat it gurl.” Remy tries for a reassuring smile, only falling a little short. He nudges Virgil’s shoulder, getting a smile in return. “You’ve been through some shit. It’s understandable.” He shrugs. His smile falls though, and his eyes narrow accusingly. “What’s  _ not _ understandable is me having an anxiety attack that is not caffeine induced. So, in order to prevent that from happening in the future, we are going to set some guidelines.”

“Right...okay.” Virgil nods a few times, even as he shifts nervously in his seat. 

“Number one, always answer each other’s phone calls. And texts. I don’t care what’s going on or who you’re with, respond to me, mkay? Doesn’t have to be much either. One worded responses are fine. Got it?” 

  
Virgil let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Y-yeah. That’s, uh, pretty doable.” Biting his lip, he clasped his hands together in his lap. 

Remy raised an eyebrow. “You good there?”

“Y-yeah. I just thought- um, you know,  _ rules? _ I’m not the best at-” 

Remy inhaled sharply, then lent forward, looking directly into Virgil’s eyes. “I'm going to be dead serious with you, so listen up. You just got out of a toxic homelife, so I’m going to be lenient with you, but I need you to understand that I am  _ never _ going to make the mistakes your parents did. And if you feel like I am going to, don’t just sit there and accept it! Call the fucking police or something, okay? You are not going through that again, not if I have any say in it.” He took a angry drink of his coffee, muttering something about ‘some people’s children i swear ta gawd.’ 

And while he didn’t notice Virgil wiping away any betraying tears that had decided to fall, he definitely did notice when Virgil crashed into him with an ‘oomf’ and a hug that lasted a bit longer than either of them would care to admit. 

“Thank you, Remy,” Virgil eventually whispered. 

Remy sighes, holding Virgil closer, almost protectively. “No problem babes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are going to be a long longer than this, i can assure you. this is just like, an opener. or something


	2. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee second chapter y’all! Who’s proud?

The bell chimes, distracting Virgil from his thoughts, and he glares towards the door as if it had personally offended him.

_ First customer of the day. Here we go.  _

He plasters on a pathetically fake smile, and in his i-couldn’t-care-less-about-you-i-just-do-this-for-the-money voice, says, “Hello, how can I help you today?” 

The man looks up, and Virgil’s breath catches in his throat.  _ Uh oh. He’s really hot.  _ **_I don’t know how to deal with hot people?!_ **

**** Realizing he was staring, he quickly drops his gaze and clears his throat. “Is there anything I can get for you?” 

“Uh...yeah, actually. Um,” Virgil looks up in time to see the stranger give a quick shake of his head. Then the man looks up and gives Virgil a dazzling smile that blinds him temporarily, leaving him blinking in shock. “I was just wondering where the clothing fabrics are. I’m head of the costume design in this play, and I just realized I was severely unprepared. You do have that kind of thing here, right?” 

“Yeah...I mean, what kind of craft store would we be if we didn’t?” Virgil asks dryly. 

“O-oh, um..” the man’s smile drops a bit, and he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Right. Can you show me where they’re at?”

Virgil feels guilty instantly- he hadn’t meant for it to come out like that! 

**_Nice going, you’ve probably just ruined this man’s whole day._ **

He scoffs at his inner commentary.  _ I very much doubt that.  _

**_But he looked so happy when he came in! And you just had to go and be a jerk and ruin it for him._ **

Dang. That’s a solid point. 

The man stares at him patiently, if not a little confused.

“Sorry, I was, uh, lost in thought. Follow me.”

Virgil leads him down the aisle, blushing the whole way. 

**_Wow. You’re definitely not destroying any and all chances with this guy._ **

_ Who said I wanted a chance with him in the first place?!  _

**_Come on-_ **

_ No, stop. No more input from you for the day, thank you.  _

Virgil stops in front of the fabric section, and turns to face the customer. 

“Here we are. If you need anything else, I’ll be at the front desk.” 

Virgil stalks off without another word, making a speedy escape. When he reaches the counter, he sighs and rests his elbows on the top. 

“Wow. Today is going to be so great. I’m so excited.”

He slumps into his hands, pulling a face when hair falls into his eyes. He sits there for about five minutes, or at least he thinks it’s five minutes, he’s not really sure, when an “excuse me” interrupts his zoning out session. He jolts up, his face coloring  _ again _ when he notices the stranger standing there, arms full brightly colored fabric. 

When Virgil makes no move to speak, the man sets the items down on the counter. “I think this is it for me.” 

That spurs Virgil into motion, trying to not be distracted by how  _ unbelievably attractive this man is how in the hell- _

“Um, not to overstep boundaries, but can I ask what your name is?”

  
“You can ask, but that doesn’t mean I’ll tell you.”

The man blinks, obviously not expecting that answer. Then his eyes narrow, and a smirk quirks his lips.

  
Virgil’s lungs decide that right now would be a good time to stop working, and honestly he has to agree. Any other reaction to that look would be illogical.

“Is that a challenge?”

Virgil takes a moment, but eventually he works out, “what happens if it is?”

It must have been more forceful than he thought, because the customer’s smirk turns into a full blown grin.

“I’ll have to find it out the hard way, I guess. Or you could just tell me right now, save us both the trouble.”

Virgil puts the last item in the bag and hands it over the counter. He glances up at the man, smiling ever so slightly.

“Oh no, now you’ve gone and made me curious. What does the ‘hard way’ entail exactly?”

The man takes the bag, brushing Virgil’s hand for a fraction of a second. Even that brief contact makes Virgil’s heart go into overdrive, but he tries not to let it show, keeping his face indifferent. 

God, he hopes the other man can’t tell. 

“I’m sure you would love to know, but unfortunately, telling you what it is is not a thing that I am going to be doing.”

The man takes a step back, and with a tilt of his head, introduces himself with a  _ fucking bow. _

“However, you may call me Roman.”

Virgil feels his face flushing, and before Roman _ , god what a fucking extra name, fits his fucking extra personality-  _ can do anything else to make Virgil have a premature death, runs into the staff room behind the counter and puts his back to the wall. 

“......uh….are you alright back there?” Roman’s voice is tinged with uncertainty, and Virgil once again feels a bit guilty. But not too much because he  _ fucking deserved it that stupid bastard fucking BOWED in front of him wtf was he expecting?!?  _

“Y-yes...I just have to...u-use the..restroom?” Virgil’s voice grows softer as his sentence continues, and now he is blushing for an entirely different reason. 

He hears Roman chuckle, then footsteps receding, and finally the bell chiming as the door opens. 

“Alright then,” Roman calls, “I have to take my leave. But fear not, my love, for I shall make sure to return again soon. Farewell!” 

As Virgil hears the door shut, he slides down the wall, groaning into his hands. That could have gone so much better.

**_Yes. You totally didn’t embarrass yourself in front of the handsomest man you’ve ever met. I’m sure he’ll come by again, if only to embarrass you some more._ **

_ Oh shut it.  _

**_You know I’m right-_ **

“Yes! Okay? I get it.” He sighs, lowering his head into his arms. “I get it.”

**_Not to mention as soon as he finds out about the certain... lifestyle... you’ve decided to choose, he’ll be gone for sure._ **

Virgil nods. He isn’t going to argue with something he knows to be true. No matter though. He won’t let it get that far anyways. Whatever just happened might have been fun, sure, but he’d be foolish to think it would actually grow into anything. 

**_Wow. I’m impressed. Usually you need my help to arrive at the right conclusion, but this time you did it all on your own. Think you’re learning?_ **

The bell chimes at the front door, and he sighs. Afterall, he still has six hours he has to work today. 

“Hello?” a frail sounding voice calls. 

He stands up and makes his way to the counter. 

He smiles at the elderly lady in front of him. 

“How can I help you today?”


	3. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack  
>  A bit of age regression. Non-sexual

Virgil flicks the lights off with a sigh, locking and closing the door behind him. It’s been a week now, and still no sign of the theater man. He really shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up,  _ he told himself not to. _ So why was he still disappointed? He put his earbuds in, making his way to his car. He turns up the volume, trying to drown out the voice in his head. 

**_Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupidly hopefull. You know people never stay._ **

“That’s not true. Remy stayed.” He shakes his head. He’s not really in the mood for an argument with himself, but what can you do?

**_Not for long. I mean, he’s got a boyfriend. How long until they get married? You really think he’s gonna want you around then? What about when they have kids?_ **

He bites his lip nervously as he backs out of the parking lot. That is something he thinks about often, against his better judgement. He doesn’t want to bring it up with Remy though. He doesn’t want Remy to let him stay out of pity, or worse, agree with him and kick to the streets. Remy wouldn’t do that though, would he? 

Virgil shakes his head again to clear his thoughts and turns the volume up again.  _ No more thinking for the day, thanks.  _ He needs a distraction. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking. Ooh! The new cafe shop that opened up! Perfect!

He turns the corner, heading for the cafe. When he finally finds the place,  _ after four wrong turns what is wrong with me google maps is a thing- _ , he is pleasantly surprised to find only one other car in the parking lot. He turns down the volume on his phone a bit and walks inside. It’s a nice, cozy little place with rocking chairs in the corner next to an electric fire, and booths lining the sides. In one of the chairs is a smartly dressed man reading a book, rocking back and forth slightly. His eyes are narrowed, and he is obviously immersed in whatever he is reading. He looks like a total nerd. A  _ hot  _ nerd, but a nerd nonetheless.

**_You did not just think him hot._ **

Virgil blushes immediately, and looks away. 

_ Nooo. Definitely not. _

**_Oh my gosh. So now you’ve got the feels for not one, but TWO guys now. Now even if Roman comes back, you won’t be able to flirt with a clear conscience. Because you’ll always have this random stranger in the back of your head. Nice going._ **

_ It wasn’t MY fault?!! How am I supposed to avoid seeing hot people??? It’s literally impossible!! _

But even as he thought that, the voice in his head did have a point. How could he even talk to Roman? If Roman knew that Virgil had called another guy hot, he’d never want to come back, if he was going to in the first place.

**_See, you even agree with me._ **

Virgil chose to ignore that little comment and instead look at the menu above the counter. Hmmm, which one… He runs his eyes up and down the columns, not exactly sure what to get. He wasn’t really feeling caffeine to be honest. 

_ Ugh why’d I even come here? Now I’ll have to buy something even if I don’t drink it. I can’t just leave! _

He starts going over the menu more frantically, and that’s when he sees it.

Hot Chocolate : $1.75 (add whipped cream for .50)

Yes. Suddenly, he’s never wanted anything more. He goes up to the register, and gives a tight smile to the lady running it. 

“Hi. Can I get a hot chocolate please?” He reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. 

“Sure! Will that be a large or small for you today?” She smiles brightly, practically vibrating with energy. 

Virgil grimaces. 

“Just a small, please.”

“And do you want whipped cream? It’ll only cost fifty cents extra.”

“Yes please.” 

“Okie dokie! That’ll be 2.35!” 

He hands her three dollars, and as she finds the correct change he glances over at the man in the chair. He startles when he realizes that the man is looking directly at him, but quickly loses his train of thought when he makes eye contact. 

_ That color of blue...God himself couldn’t recreate it.  _

Even behind the glasses he was wearing, Virgil could tell that those eyes held a lot of knowledge. 

“....ir? Sir, your change? Excuse me?” 

Virgil whips his head forward to the employee, who is smiling slightly. 

“Here’s your change sir.”

“Oh, uh, t-thank you.” She leaves the counter to go make his drink, and he tries very hard to not look back at the man. 

Finally, he gets his hot chocolate. He thanks the lady again, and has a quick little debate whether or not to go sit down or just drink it in his car. Despite the voice in his head, he grits his teeth and forces himself into the other rocking chair. It is seated a good few feet across from the other, one on each side of the fireplace. He ignores the urge to look up and takes out his phone. He opens Tumblr, and with a hesitant sip of his drink, scrolls through the feed. He tries to relax, but his mind will not stop reminding him of the hot guy seated across from him, and also how even doing this now is cheating on Roman.

_ Cheating on Roman?? We’re not even dating! How could I be cheating on him?? _

**_You know very well what I mean. If you and Roman ever DO get together, you’re gonna have to tell him about this whole thing you had with an absolute STRANGER._ **

_ First of all, first you were telling me that Roman and I are never gonna end up together, and that even if we did, it’d never work out. But now that I’m interested in another person you suddenly say I’m cheating on him? That doesn’t make any sense! _

**_Maybe not, but I’m just keeping you aware of every possible outcome. It would be unfair of me not to inform you._ **

Virgil sighs. The voice isn’t wrong. But he just wishes one of these times it would be. He takes another sip of his hot chocolate, ready to get up and leave. 

“Excuse me.” 

Virgil’s head snaps up, because if that isn’t  _ the most attractive voice he’s ever heard gawwddd- _ He finds himself looking up at the man, who somehow walked up right in front of him without Virgil even noticing.

“Sorry for startling you, but I was merely wondering if you are alright.”

Virgil can’t take his eyes off of the other’s face. Even though he had no idea what the absolute god of a man said, he nods slowly.

“Are you certain? Because you have been staring at me for the past half hour, which has been a little disconcerting.”

At that, Virgil's face colors, and he manages to pry his eyes away, opting for the floor instead. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Umm, sorry, I was just lost in thought, I guess.”

The man chuckles, causing Virgil to look back up in awe. 

“That is an experience I can relate to.” He sticks out his hand. “My name is Logan. May I inquire yours?” 

Virgil reaches out and shakes Logan’s hand. “Uh, yeah. I’m Virgil.” 

Logan’s eyes light up in recognition. “Like the Roman poet! Very fascinating.” 

“I guess I wouldn’t know. I don’t read a lot of poetry.”

Logan raises one eyebrow. “Is that so? Hmm.” He makes a thoughtful expression. “Would you like to?”

Virgil looks surprised for a moment, but then nods his consent. Anything to keep this man close to him for as long as possible.

Logan pulls his chair so that it sits next to Virgil’s, then he sits down in it. He holds up the book he was reading earlier, searching Virgil’s face for...he doesn’t even know. Interest? Virgil raises his eyebrows, trying to look like he knows what it’s about. 

Logan sees through this fairly quickly though, rolling his eyes. 

“This is the Eclogues, written by Virgil. It deals with the concept of escaping society and civilized life by choosing a simpler life as a shepherd, or something similar.”

Virgil lets out a dry laugh. “I could get behind that.”

Logan looks at him, and his expression isn’t quite a smile, but something more appreciative. Understanding, even. 

“Yes, I could ‘get behind that,’ as you say, as well.”

Virgil snorts, and takes a sip of his drink to cover it up, blushing slightly. He catches Logan smiling softly at him out of the corner of his eye, and takes another sip, looking away. 

“You can borrow it, if you like.”

…. _ what? _

“B-borrow it? Your book? You do realize you barely know me, right? I could steal it or something. Aren’t you worried about that?”

Logan narrows his eyes, tilting his head a bit. 

“You haven’t given me any reasons to.” He looks down, contemplating. “I’ll give you my number, so you can contact me when you’re done.” He smiles, looking up. “Does that work for you?”

Virgil blinks, surprised. “I mean, I-I guess. But- I’m sorry- why? Do you frequently give your belongings to strangers?”

Logan shakes his head. “No, not usually.” Then he smirks. “Only the attractive ones whom I wish to keep in contact with.”

Virgil splutters, almost spilling hot chocolate on himself. Logan’s eyes fill with concern, and he apologizes.

“I am sorry, Virgil. If I had known how’d you react-”

“No, no,” Virgil waves his hand placeting, “my fault. Umm, thank you, I guess? Uhhhhh, here.” Virgil hands over his phone, blushing. 

“I, uhh, find you attractive, as well.” He ducks his head, hiding behind his cup. 

Logan laughs softly. “That is a relief. I am glad the feeling is mutual.” He hands back Virgil’s phone, along with the book. He stands, saying, “I have a meeting to attend, but I hope to hear from you soon. Until then.” He smiles and gives a small wave, and with that walks out of the cafe, leaving Virgil staring after him. 

_ Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod  _

Virgil pinches himself, attempting to wake himself up. When nothing happens, he cradles the book to his chest, rocking back and forth quietly. 

_ How?! Two hot guys in one week?!! Either I suddenly became hot or I’m in a coma.  _

**_I’d vote the latter._ **

Virgil scowls. He stands and walks to the garbage, throwing away his cup.

_ Of course you would.  _

He pushes open the door, waving goodbye to the employee on his way out. He gets in his car, trying not to worry too much about being in a coma. Ughhhh, his stupid brain just has to ruin everything!

**_I’m not ruining things, I’m just stating the facts. It is totally plausible for you to be in a coma right now._ **

He tries to put the key into the ignition, but soon realizes he can’t because his hands are shaking too much. 

**_Aww, poor baby. Needs help with the littlest things._ **

Virgil slams his hands against the steering wheel. 

“No! No, I can do this. Deep breathes, come on.” He tries to take a deep breath, but half way through his breath catches. Coughing, he leans his head against the steering wheel. 

When his phone dings, he flinches, but slowly reaches for it and brings it towards him. Glancing at the notification, he sees it’s a text from Remy. He groans, he can’t really type right now. He wipes at his face,  _ when did he start crying?, _ and shakily opens his phone, reading the text.

coffesimp : jus wonderin where u are pumpkin

He leans back in his seat, trying to get his mind organized enough to text back. But after dropping his phone for the second time, he gives up and pushes the call button instead. 

Remy picks up after the third ring. 

“Heeyy boo! What’s going on?”

Virgil doesn’t reply, holding a hand to his mouth to try and muffle his cries. 

He hears Remy murmur something, then he’s back again, his voice soothing Virgil’s nerves. 

“Okay baby, hang in there. We’re gonna get through this, alright? Remember that nifty little trick Emile taught you? You breathe and I’ll count, okay? In for one..two..three..four. Good job baby, now hold it for one..two..three..four..five..six..” Remy keeps up his counting while Virgil tries to steady his breathing. It takes more than a couple times through, but eventually Virgil’s shaking stops and his breathing slows down. He sighs into his hands, head still on the steering wheel. 

“You alright honey?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m b-better now. Thanks.” Virgil’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“Can you tell me where you are?”

“Um, outside that new...cafe thingy.” Virgil curls in on himself. That attack really took it out of him.

“Oh! I know the place, sweetie. Hang tight, me and Emile will be there in a sec.”

“Mkay,” Virgil mumbles. “I’m really tired,” he tacks on as an afterthought. 

“I’m sure you are baby. Just rest, we’re coming.”

“O...kay.” Virgil closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep. 

The next thing he realizes is a gentle knocking on the driver’s window. 

“Hey there, sugar, we’re here. Unlock the car for us?”

“Hmm?” He blinks tiredly, looking around. Seeing Remy out the window, he makes a whining noise. “Remyyy, help.”

“I will, baby. Just unlock the door first, ‘kay? The lock?” He points to it from outside the car. “Can you unlock it?”

Virgil stares at the lock for a minute, confused, before remembering how to work it. He does so, opening the door right after. Remy pulls him into a hug, and lifts him gently. Virgil wraps his arms around Remy’s neck, and rests his head on Remy’s shoulder. 

“Hi Remy.”

“Hey sweetie. You ready to go home?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay, let’s get you home.” He runs his hand through Virgil’s hair. Looking over to Emile, he whispers, “Can you drive us back? I don’t think he’s gonna let go.”

Emile nods. “Let me go ask the staff to keep an eye on Virgil’s car while we’re gone.”

“Thanks baby.” 

Remy hoists Virgil a little higher, then makes his way over to the car. It takes a bit of work to open the door, but he figures it out. He practically falls into the seat, huffing a laugh as Virgil whines. 

“Shhh, child. Sleepy night night time for you.”

Remy hums a simple tune, carding his fingers through Virgil’s hair again, waiting patiently for Emile to come out. 

He doesn’t have to wait long, and soon Emile is sliding into the driver’s seat, looking sympathetically at Virgil, who has completely passed out. “Musta been a bad one, huh?”

“Yeah, must’ve.” He looks down at Virgil, worried. “Wonder what caused it.”

“Hey,” Emile places a hand on Remy’s arm. “It’ll work out okay. We’ll ask him when he’s more put together, hm?” He smiles softly, then starts to pull out of the parking lot. 

Remy sighs, squeezing Virgil tightly, then letting go. 

“Yeah. Okay.”

“In the meantime, we’ll have a cuddle session and watch all of Virgil’s comfort movies.”

Remy laughs. “Yeah, he’ll like that.”

Emile gives him a knowing look. “You will too. Don’t try to deny it.”

“Okay, okay. It’ll be nice, what can I say.”

Emile hums. “You  _ could _ say I’m right.”

Laughing again, Remy leans over and kisses him. “Okay, you’re right. Happy?”

“Absolutely.” Emile’s eyes shine, and he leans down to kiss Remy again. “100 percent.”


	4. oops i lost my motivation

sorry my dudes,,, i really need to not start multiple chapter fics.   
i'll work on this story whenever i find my will to keep writing;-;


End file.
